Society relies more and more on written communication via such communications means as emails, instant messaging, text messages, and social networking messages than on other traditional forms of oral communications using landline and wireless phones. However, these written communications means can be detrimental to communicating genuinely. For example, through such social network measurements as number of friends and number of likes of a comment, social media tends to encourage and reward the quantity of communication and not the quality of communication. As another example, site guidelines and like/dislike voting, among other things, can influence a person to communicate in a way that garners the most support or positive feedback from the individual's social network. As yet another example, feedback using these written communication means can often be vague with one-word responses or a simple like/dislike indicator. Finally, although emoticons have been used to attempt to express emotion in writings, emoticons lack range and can be used to perpetuate communication that is not genuine.